dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Nature
Nature is a knowledge type skill linked to Wisdom. It can be used to gather knowledge about the natural world. You have picked up knowledge and skills related to nature, including finding your way through the wilderness, recognizing natural hazards, dealing with and identifying natural creatures, and living off the land. If you have selected this skill as a trained skill, your knowledge represents formalized study or extensive experience, and you have a better chance of knowing esoteric information in this field. Nature Knowledge Make a Nature check to remember a useful bit of knowledge about the natural world—about terrain, climate, weather, plants, and seasons—or to recognize a nature-related clue. See Knowledge Checks. Examples of Nature knowledge include determining cardinal directions or finding a path (common), recognizing a dangerous plant or another natural hazard (master), or predicting a coming change in the weather (expert). Monster Knowledge Natural Make a Nature check to identify a creature that has the natural origin (a creature of the natural world). See Monster Knowledge Checks. Forage Make a Nature check to locate and gather enough food and water to last for 24 hours. *'Forage': 1 hour. ** DC: DC 15 to find food and water for one person, DC 25 for up to five people. The DM might adjust the DC in different environments (5 lower in a cultivated environment or 5 higher in a barren one). ** Success: You find enough food and water for 24 hours. ** Failure: You find no food or water. You can forage again but in a different area. Handle Animal Make a Nature check to calm down a natural beast, teach a natural beast some tricks, or otherwise handle a natural beast. Handling a natural beast is usually part of a skill challenge that requires a number of successes. Navigation The nature check can be used to navigate during outdoor exploration without a road or clear landmarks to follow. Under standard navigation, checks are normally make once per hour, with the DC depending on the terrain (or being based on character level). On a success, the travel occurs normally, while a failure causes the party to deviate by one square or hex off the intended direction. The standard navigation mechanic is only useful if the wilderness is stocked with plenty of monster lairs, sites or unusual locations. If this is not the case, the DM should instead use a random encounter chart on a failed check. Nature utility powers Characters trained in Nature may select a utility power in place of their class power (but not from a paragon path or epic destiny) * Mounted Coordination - Level 2 * Nature Sense - Level 2 * Path of the Bounding Stag - Level 6 * Practiced Rider - Level 6 * Natural Terrain Understanding - Level 6 * Spot the Path - Level 10 * Nightshade Draught - Level 16 Bonus sources * The guide and sage hirelings give a persistent +2 power bonus, increasing at level 15 and 25. * A dowsing rod gives a +2 bonus to forage. * A hunter's kit gives a +2 bonus to forage. * Snares give a +2 bonus to forage, but requires spending 2 hours instead of 1. Category:Skills Category:Wisdom Skills